


A Little Warmth

by Sakata Makoto (MoiMoi)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Gifts, M/M, Secret Crush, oisuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiMoi/pseuds/Sakata%20Makoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara Koushi is going home after Karasuno's Christmas party, feeling sort of lonely, until he gets a text from Oikawa. He's sure the other setter doesn't know about his crush, so why would he contact him on Christmas eve?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Warmth

  
A little after nine, Suga said goodbye to Daichi as he went home. He was the last one of the Karasuno team members to go back home on Christmas Eve, back to their families. None of them had a girlfriend to celebrate with, and although Suga would have liked to spend more time with someone, he waved back at the captain, ever smiling. Daichi's family wanted him to be home, so that's what he did.

Finally Suga turned around, his smile fading quickly. He hid his face deeper inside the warm collar of his jacket as he started walking, ignoring the decorations on the trees and the light from inside the stores. Christmas was a nice, merry holiday, but he didn't feel it as he was about to spend his last one in high school alone. The fact that his entire team would didn't offer as much consolation as he hoped.

When he rounded the corner, he felt his phone buzz, and nearly ignored it. He stepped inside somewhere and took it out. A message. The name on his screen made his heart jump. _Oikawa?_ Well, the message started with 'Merry Christmas' so nothing strange there.  
But then...

'If you are free, I'd like to see you. Tell me where and I'll be there.'

Suga stared at the message for a minute, not believing what he'd just read. So he read it again and again, his stomach feeling all fluttery. He'd felt incredibly attracted to the other setter, ever since he'd laid eyes on him. Each time they talked he got really happy, as if it were a real privilege. Suga was aware that he developed a huge crush in no time, and thought it was stupid. But stupid or not, it was the truth.

So after re-typing his answer a few times he texted Oikawa to meet up at the coffeeshop near the station. He figured it was easy to find, and he'd be warm while waiting for Seijou's setter.  
Within a minute Suga had received a message saying the other would be there in about 20 minutes.

He couldn't exactly calm down while waiting, spent ten minutes wondering if he should get a drink already, and decided against it because he had only ten more minutes left.

As promised, Oikawa arrived on time and Suga's lips turned into a happy smile. Maybe a bit too happy. He ignored the way the taller teen made heads turn as he made through the coffeeshop.

"Hey there, Sugawara," the other greeted.

Suga gulped. "Hi- er, merry Christmas, Oikawa-san."

Unexpectedly, Oikawa didn't take off his jacket. The silverhaired stared up at him.  
"Would you-"

Before Suga could offer him to sit down and have a drink, the other interrupted him.

"Come along, let's go out." 

Suga nodded, wore his jacket again and followed Oikawa outside. He had no idea why the setter had asked to meet him, but he was super excited just to be with him. Unfortunately it also made him nervous.

"How was your day, Oikawa-san?" he asked, trying to break the silence as they walked through the streets. Despite his excitement, he felt as if the Christmas lights were a lot more magical now than before.

"Hmm, nothing special," the auburn haired boy answered. "Until now," he added with a playful wink.

Suga was so surprised that he didn't know how to react or what to say. He probably blushed, and hoped his cheeks were already red from the cold air outside. If only there were snow, it would make a dreamlike white Christmas possible - but that was ultimately a rare event.

As they walked, Suga started to wonder where they would be going. Oikawa had not mentioned anything in his text or when he arrived, so all the silver-haired boy could do was follow. And ask.

"Oikawa-san... Where are we going?"

"Almost there. And there's no need to be so polite with me, mr. Refreshing. I'm not calling you Sugawara-san, am I?"

Suga blushed more, and shook his head. He did have a fair guess at where 'almost there' could be, since they were near to an open space in the city where a large, generously decorated Christmas tree would be. Could it be that? But that was a famous meeting place for couples...

Even so, that's where they went. Suga's heart was pounding- it was ridiculous. So he had a crush on Oikawa, but he shouldn't get his hopes up. There would be a reason why they came here. Oikawa had never shown any signs of - well anything besides regular friendship. Sure, he was friendly, and fun to talk to, and kinder in person than he'd seemed when observing him during volleyball. But Suga had never caught any glimpse of anything more than that.

His thoughts had been going on circles, thinking of what was going on, when he noticed Oikawa's messenger bag looked quite full. Must be stuffed with something, maybe a jacket. It had him distracted, right at the moment when Oikawa stopped walking, lightly taking Suga by his shoulder to get his attention.

Suga looked at him, and saw the lights in the tree reflected in his eyes. He was perplexed for a moment, until Oikawa chuckled softly.

"You _are_ kind of cute," he said, as if it was the simplest, most normal thing to say.

"Ah- er, thank you?"

Inside, the silver-haired setter was dying. But Oikawa paid it no mind when he opened his bag, and took out a nicely wrapped present. It was big and bulky, but looked light and squishy. He handed it over to Suga and smiled.

"For you."

Suga couldn't believe it. Oikawa giving him a Christmas present? But why? Because he was 'kind of cute'? Was that a reason? Because they were both third year setters? Because maybe, Oikawa li- No. That couldn't be.

"Unwrap it," Oikawa encouraged him with a nod. So Suga did as he was told. He slowly opened up the present, revealing a soft, knitted scarf. It was a gentle cream colour, with some darker spots. It felt soft but warm, like some kind of wool. It might have been really expensive, for all Suga knew.

"Wow... thanks," he said, still confused about the whole thing.

"I saw it in a store and it reminded me of you, so I had to get it."

"Really?" Suga's hand rested on the scarf, when Oikawa stepped closer and took it from him. He unfolded it, and gently wrapped the scarf around Suga's neck.

"It suits you."

Oikawa's voice sounded so sweet and caring, and Suga wished he knew how to react properly, instead of being a nervous mess. All he could do was mumble something. He just felt stupid, looking down on Oikawa's hands, still holding on to the ends of the scarf.

Suddenly, the auburn-haired setter was very close and Suga could feel his breath on his cheeks. On his lips. And then Oikawa's lips on his own. It was just a quick, soft kiss but it made Suga melt inside.

He stared at the taller boy, eyes open in shock, then he blinked. Did that just happen?

"Merry Christmas, Sugawara."

After that, Oikawa laughed a little, and said he'd looked kissable, so he kissed him. He told him he did really look cute, and the scarf matched his clothes perfectly. The fact that the compliments were repeated made Suga relax a little, so after a bit of a walk around, enjoying the Christmas atmosphere, they stopped by another coffeeshop for a hot chocolate, and separated after, with promises of meeting up again soon.

Suga when home humming, breathing in the scent of the scarf that smelled both like new scarf and Oikawa. Whatever happened tonight made him happy, maybe a little more hopeful than he should be, but he already planned to meet up with him soon again. At least the scarf provided him with a little warmth in the cold, not just because of the scarf itself but also because of that one little kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This short, hurried Christmas fic is sort of a prequel to a longer OiSuga fic I am hoping to write. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you'll stick around for more!
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone!!


End file.
